The world is currently experiencing revolutionary changes in communications systems, brought about, in part, by the general availability of access to, and evolution of, wireless telephony systems. It has been predicted that wireless telephony will eventually replace much of the existing wireline telephony systems; the period during which that will occur, however, is a function of the rate at which such systems can be developed and deployed.
To deploy a wireless telecommunications system requires the construction of Base Transceiver Stations (BTSs), or cell sites, that house the telecommunications system components. Typically, such system components are mounted in equipment racks, and most cell sites require the installation of at least several equipment racks. A conventional equipment rack, or cabinet, usually includes a removable mounting base that is used to secure the equipment rack to the floor of the cell site housing structure. A mounting base must be strong enough to support the weight of the equipment rack and the system components mounted therein. Furthermore, in some geographical locations, such as California, a mounting base must be sufficiently strong to withstand the forces generated by earthquakes.
In addition to the structural rigidity of a mounting base, the mounting base is preferably designed to allow for easy and rapid installation. The design of a mounting base, however, can be complicated by the fact that an equipment rack is typically installed immediately adjacent to, or between, other equipment racks. Thus, the presence of previously installed equipment racks can obstruct access to the means provided on a mounting base for securing it to an equipment rack and the floor of the cell site housing structure. Conventional mounting bases have not effectively addressed the problem of easy installation.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved mounting base for telecommunications equipment racks. Preferably, such mounting base will be structural rigid, and provide easy access to the means provided on the mounting base for securing it to an equipment rack and the floor of the cell site housing structure, whereby such equipment racks can be easily and rapidly installed.